The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes aired in October 20, 2010, and ended in March 24, 2013. Season 1: As the world's most dangerous super-villains break out of the Vault, the Cube, the Big House, and the Raft, five of Earth's mightiest heroes assemble a crime fighting alliance called the Avengers. The Avengers team includes Iron Man as team leader, Ant-Man, Thor, The Hulk, and The Wasp. Captain America, Black Panther, and Hawkeye have since joined the roster. When it comes to the Season Finale, it was revealed that Thor's brother Loki was responsible for the breakouts and having Enchantress form the Masters of Evil. Season 2: Season Two will depict the Avengers as they track down the remaining members of the Masters of Evil and end up getting involved in the upcoming war between the Kree and the Skrull. The Avengers are unaware that Captain America has been replaced by a Skrull. Ms. Marvel, Vision, Falcon, and Mockingbird will join the Avengers. Many other characters from the Marvel Universe such as Doctor Doom, Surtur, Thunderbolt Ross' Red Hulk form, and Guardians of the Galaxy have been confirmed to make appearances. Series producers Joshua Fine and Christopher Yost have revealed that certain returning characters will adapt their Ultimate Universe counterpart costumes, such as Director Fury who returns in Season 2 appearing more like the Ultimate Universe Fury with a shaved head and goatee and the Skrull who replaced Captain America will wear the costume directly adapted from Ultimate Captain America and will use an energy shield. Season 3: Now 6 years later, the Avengers have gained the West Coast Avengers, and must prove they can deal with Thanos! Due to Thanos murdering, the season will have a darker tone, Wasp grows her hair, and now wears a ponytail, similar to her character in The Avengers: United They Stand, The Avengers: *'Captain America (Brian Bloom)' *'Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert)' - became Yellowjacket in "Yellowjacket" *'Thor (Rick D. Wasserman)' - *'Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey)' - *'Falcon (Lance Reddick)' *'Vision (Peter Jessop)' - *'Spider-Man (Drake Bell) '- becomes a reservist in "New Avengers" *'Hercules (Thomas F. Wilson)' - joined in season 3 *'Quicksilver (Mark Hildreth)' - joined in season 3 *'Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins)' - joined in season 3 *'She-Hulk (Andrea Baker)' - joined in season 3 Young Avengers: *'Elijah Bradley/Patriot (Khary Payton)' - Original member chosen by Nathaniel. Patriot was revealed to be the grandson of super-soldier Isaiah Bradley and while he initially had no superhuman abilities, he later developed abilities that he claimed he received through a blood transfusion from his grandfather. This was later revealed to be a lie, as it was revealed he obtained them through drug use. However, he eventually did receive his grandfather's powers through a blood transfusion. *'Cassandra Lang/Stature (Colleen O'Shaughnessey)' - Daughter of former Ant-Man, the late Scott Lang. She has the power to change size at will. Initially planning on running to Los Angeles to join the Runaways before learning of the group's existence, she instead tracked down the Young Avengers along with Kate, convincing them to allow her membership. *'Kate Bishop/Hawkeye (Pamela Aldon)' - She forcibly introduced herself into the Young Avengers, saving them from a botched rescue. While Kate has no superhuman abilities, she is competent with a bow and arrow as well as a sword. She adopted the codename Hawkeye with the blessing of Captain America, who bestowed to her the original Hawkeye's bow and arrows as a gift. West Coast Avengers: *'Hawkeye (Chris Cox)' - the leader, revealed in "Obsessions of Doom" that he wants to add Mockingbird to the Avengers! *'Mockingbird (Elizabeth Daily)' *'Tigra (Claudia Black)' *'War Machine (Bumper Robinson)' *'Wonder Man (Phil LaMaar)' *'Thing (Clancy Brown in season 3)' *'U.S. Agent (Patrick Warbutton)' Defenders: *'Dr. Strange (Xander Berkley)' *'Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore)' *'Namor (James Patrick Stewart)' *'Silver Surfer (Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Valkyrie (Colleen O'Shaughnessey)' *'Nighthawk (Andre Soliquizo)' *'Hellcat (Tara Strong)' Inhumans: *'Medusa (Grey DeLisle)' *'Karnak (Steven Blum)' *'Gorgon (Greg Eagles)' *'Triton (Richard Green)' *'Crystal (Kim Mai Guest)' *'Maximus the Mad (Troy Baker)' *'Lockjaw (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Sentry 219 (Mark Hamill)' Fantastic Four: *'Mr. Fantastic (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Invisible Woman (Erin Torpey)' *'Human Torch (David Kaufman)' *'Thing (Clancy Brown)' X-Men: *'Cyclops (Nolan North)' *'Jean Grey (Jennifer Hale)' *'Beast (Fred Tatasciore)' *'Wolverine (Steve Blum)' *'Shadowcat (Danielle Judovits)' **'Lockheed (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Colossus (Phil Morris)' *'Storm (Susan Dalian)' *'Iceman (Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Rogue (Ashley Johnson)' - has Ms. Marvel's powers, due to her putting her in a coma The Illuminati: *'Iron Man (Eric Loomis)' *'Black Panther (James C. Mathis III)' *'Mr. Fantastic (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Blackbolt (Robert Patrick)' *'Professor Xavier (Jim Ward)' *'Doctor Strange (Xander Berkley)' *'Namor (James Patrick Stewart)' S.H.I.E.L.D.: *'Nick Fury (Alex Desert)' *'Black Widow (Vanessa Marshall)' - revealed to have lied to Iron Man, and the Avengers to get them off her back! *'Quake (Lacey Chalbert)' *'Maria Hill (Kari Wuhrer)' *'Clay Quartermain (Troy Baker)' *'Jimmy Woo (Nolan North)' *'Jasper Sitwell (Tom Kane)' *'Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg)' Allies: *'Pepper Potts (Dawn Oliveri) -' *'Balder (Nolan North)' *'Captain Mar-Vell (Roger Craig Smith)' - *'Abigail Brand (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) -' *'Sydren (Troy Baker)' *'Henry Gyrich (Jim Ward)' *'Luke Cage (Christopher B. Duncan) '- *'Iron Fist (Loren Lester) -' *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Crispin Freeman)' *'Cassandra Lang (Colleen O'Shaughnessey)' *'Guardians of the Galaxy:' **'Star-Lord (Steve Downes)' **'Adam Warlock (Kirk Thornton)' **'Groot (Troy Baker)' **'Rocket Raccoon (Greg Ellis)' **'Quasar (Moira Quirk)' *'Carina Korvac (Jennifer Hale)' *'Beta Ray Bill (Steven Blum)' *'Lady Sif (Nika Futterman)' *'Jane Foster (Kari Wahlgren)' *'Winter Soldier (Jon Curry)' *'Tyrone "Ty" Johnson/Cloak (Khary Payton)' *'Doc Samson (Cam Clarke)' *'Odin (Corey Burton)' - more like the like action version, and one eye to prove he is the real one since Kurse posed as him! Main Antagonists: Season 1: *'Loki (Graham McTavish)' - the main antagonist, was the cause of the Breakouts, and had the Enchantress form the Masters of Evil *'Baron Strucker (Jim Ward)' - One of the key villains of Season 1 *'Ultron (Tom Kane)' - One of the key villains of Season 1 *'M.O.D.O.C. (Wally Wingert)' - One of the key villains of Season 1 *'Kang the Conqueror (Jonathan Adams)' - One of the key villains of Season 1 *'Leader (Jeffrey Combs)' - One of the key villains of Season 1 *'The Masters of Evil:' **'Baron Zemo (Robin Atkin Downes)' **'Enchantress (Kari Wahlgren)' **'Executioner (John DiMaggio)' **'Crimson Dynamo (Chris Cox)' **'Abombination (Robin Atkin Downes)' **'Wonder Man (Phil Lamaar)' **'Chemistro (Nolan North)' **'Living Laser (Nolan North)' **'Grey Gargoyle (Troy Baker)' **'Arnim Zola (Grant Moninger)' Season 2: *'Kang the Conqueror/Immortus (Jonathan Adams/Freeman)' - he is the main antagonist of season 2, he orchastrated Annhilus' attack, so he could escape to stop the Avengers once again before they end up causing the destruction of his timeline by letting Black Panther live during the destruction of Earth's Sun by the Kree. He transforms into Immortus, after hiring Red Skull to pose as Dell Rusk, as a favor if he wants to have his revenge on Captain America, he has to lie to the President of the United States to do so that Captain America was the Skrull Captain America who was "ratting" citizens out to the Skrulls, and to shut down S.H.I.E.L.D., replacing it with H.A.M.M.E.R. (short for ???), with Norman Osborn as it's director *'Red Skull (Steve Blum)' - revealed to be alive, disguised as Dell Rusk, the head of the US Dept. of Security, to finally have his revenge on Captain America, defeated and was locked up in Prison 42. **'Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk (Keith Ferguson/Fred Tatasciore)' - Ross is transformed into the Red Hulk by the Winter Soldier on orders from Red Hulk in order to finally have his revenge on Hulk. At first, he tricks the Avengers into letting him into their team based on the fact that Hulk is going on a rampage, but is later revealed to have mind-controlled Banner to make him look bad in comparison. *'A.I.M.:' **'Scientist Supreme (Nolan North)' **'Dr. Lyle Getz (Kyle Hebert)' *'Lethal Legion:' **'Dr. Doom (Lex Lang season 2, Mark Hamill season 3)' - One of the main antagonists in Season 2, he is finally defeated in "Obsesstions of Doom", and stripped of his diplomatic immunity. **'Grim Reaper (Lance Henrikson)' - joins with Doom, revealed to have rebuilt Ultron back on, as a favor from Immortus for money **'Dr. Octopus (Corey Burton)' **'Bullseye (Steve Blum)' **'Eddie Brock/Venom (Travis J. Gould)' **'Chameleon (Andre Soliquizo)' **'Living Laser (Nolan North)' **'Baron Mordo (Michael Dorn)' **'Emma Frost (Kari Wahlgren)' *'Surtur (Rick D. Wasserman) '- revealed to be freed by Kurse to keep Thor in Asgard to keep him in power, reimprisoned with the help of Thunderstrike and Beta Ray Bill. **'Enchantress (Kari Wahlgren)' - trapped under Surtur's control, the Enchantress serves as the Dragon to the Fire Giant for Seasons 2 until she is finally killed by Thor and freed from her spell upon her resurrection. *'The Masters of Evil II:' **'Ultron-7/Crimson Cowl (Tom Kane)' - the leader, having rebuilt himself yet again following his destruction at the hands of Hank Pym thanks to the Grim Reaper. **'Klaw (Mark Hamill)' **'Whirlwind (Troy Baker)' **'Melter (Eric Bauza)' **'Radioactive Man (James Sie)' **'Mysterio (Kevin Michael Richardson)' - was sent by Ultron to find him blueprints for his new body **'Black Knight (J.B. Blanc)' - revealed to be an agent under Nick Fury's orders *'Dark Avengers:' **'Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot (Mark Rolston)' - the leader, leaves to reform the Sinister Six **'Mac Gargan/Venom II/"Spider-Man" (Tim Curry)' **'Karla Sofen/Moonstone/"Ms. Marvel" (Tara Strong)' **'Lester/Bullseye/"Hawkeye" (Steven Blum)' **'Daken Akihiro/"Wolverine" (James Sie)' **'Noh-Varr/Captain Marvel (Jim Meskimen)' **'Ares (Troy Baker)' **'Robert Reynolds/Sentry (Nolan North)' *'Skrulls:' **'Veranke (Elizabeth Daily)' - Queen of the Skrulls, and one of the main antagonists from Season 2. **'Criti Noll' - The Captain America Imposter, and Veranke's second-in-command of the Skrull Fleet. **'Super Skrull (Kyle Hebert)' -Veranke's third-in-command of the Skrull Empire, and leader of the Super Skrull army. *'Kree:' **'Kalum Lo (Fred Tatasciore)' **'Ronan the Accuser (Keith Szarabajka)' **'Sentry-459' **'Supreme Intelligence (David Kaye season 2, Dee Bradley Baker season 3)' **'Yon-Rogg (Fred Tatasciore)' Season 3: *'Thanos (Michael Ironside)' - the main antagonist, gone on a quest to search for the Infinity Gems. When he defeats his enemies, he uses his powers to drain the victims's souls from their bodies and absorbs them into his being in order to amplify his powers. His victims will include the Guardians of the Galaxy, Supreme Intelligence, Veranke, Michael Korvac, and Yon-Rogg. *'The Masters of Evil III:' **'Egghead (John DiMaggio)' - leader, the main antagonist of Yellowjacket's storyline **'Beetle (Wally Kurth)' **'Moonstone (Tara Strong)' **'Scorpion (Tim Curry)' **'Radioactive Man (James Sie)' **'Shocker (Eric Bauza)' **'Tiger Shark (Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Whirlwind (Troy Baker)' *'Mandarin (Paxton Whitehead)' - asks for Living Laser, Power Man, Swordsman, the freed Enchantress and Executioner's help for conquest by finding the 10 rings, the main antagonist of Iron Man's storyline **'Living Laser (Nolan North)' **'Power Man (Robert Patrick)' **'Swordsman (Robert Patrick)' **'Enchantress (Kari Wahlgren)' **'Executioner (John DiMaggio)' *'Masters of Evil IV:' **'Baron Zemo (Robin Atkin Downes)' - seeks revenge on Captain America and Hawkeye by turning Hawkeye's brother, Barney against the archer hero for an unknown reason, the main antagonist of Captain America's storyline, as well as Hawkeye's **'Absorbing Man (Rick D. Wasserman)' **'Blackout (Neil Dickson)' **'Black Mamba (Ogie Banks)' **'Paul Norbet Ebersol/Fixer (Bruce Greenwood)' **'Grey Gargoyle (Troy Baker)' **'Mister Hyde (Fred Tatasciore)' **'Moonstone (Tara Strong)' **'Power Man (Robert Patrick)' **'Screaming Mimi (Hynden Walch)' **'Tiger Shark (Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Titania (Jennifer Hale)' **'Whirlwind (Troy Baker)' **'Wrecking Crew:' ***'Bulldozer (James C. Mathis III)' ***'Piledriver (Nolan North)' ***'Thunderball (Gary Anthony Williams)' ***'Wrecker (J.B. Blanc)' **'Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket (Andrea Baker)' *'Hood (David Sobolov)' - revealed to have known about the deaths of Richard and Mary Parker, and knows who Spider-Man is. *'Silvermane (Richard Green)' - Richard and Mary Parker's killer, the main antagonist of Spider-Man's storyline *'Galactus (David Kaye)' - the real Galactus, the one who appeared in "Obsessions of Doom" was just a silent android built by Immortus to distract the Avengers from his scheming. But now the real Galactus has debuted to finally consume Earth in season 3 *'Magneto (Ron Perlman)' - wants to raise Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch in behalf of the Brotherhood Other villains *'Absorbing Man (Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Annihilus (Kevin Michael Richardson)' - revealed to have made a deal with Kang to cause the attack on 42 *'Armadillo (Ogie Banks)' *'Bi-Beast' *'Blank (Richard McGonagle)' *'Blizzard (Troy Baker)' - killed by the Annihilation Wave in "Assault on 42" *'Crossfire (Neil Ross)' *'Galactus (David Kaye)' *'Glenn Talbot (Troy Baker)' *'Graviton (Fred Tatasciore)' *'Griffin (Fred Tatasciore)' *'Heralds of Galactus' **'Air-Walker' **'Firelord (Khary Payton)' **'Stardust' **'Terrax (Kevin Grevioux)' *'Michael Korvac (Troy Baker)' *'Kurse (Clancy Brown)' - posed as Odin in Season One, and 2 and released Surtur! *'Lucia Von Bardas (Kirsten Potter)' *'Mad Thinker (Danny Mann)' *'Malekith (Quinton Flynn)' *'Mandrill (Fred Tatasciore)' *'Ms. Marvel/Binary (Jennifer Hale)' - Wears the Modern Oufit!, turned evil into Binary, after Rogue absorbed all her powers and memories in season 3 *'Purple Man (Brent Spiner)' *'Professor Thornton (Tom Kane)' *'Ravonna (Cindy Robinson)' *'Red Ghost' *'Serpent Society:' **'King Cobra (James C. Mathis III)' **'Anaconda (Vanessa Marshall)' **'Bushmaster (Phill LaMarr)' **'Constrictor (Cam Clarke in Season 1, Troy Baker in Season 2)' **'Death Adder (Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Rattler (Chris Cox)' **'Madame Viper (Vanessa Marshall)' *'Sinister Six:' **'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Mark Rolston for Norman Osborn and Iron Patriot, Kevin Michael Richardson for Green Goblin)' **'Dr. Octopus (Corey Burton)' **'Venom (Travis J. Gould)' **'Sandman (Wade Williams)' **'Rhino (John DiMaggio)' **'Scorpion (John Kassir)' *'Technovore (Dwight Schultz)' *'U-Foes:' **'Vector (Cam Clarke)' **'Ironclad (Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Vapor (Colleen O'Shaughnessey)' **'X-Ray (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Ultimo (Peter Stormare)' *'Whiplash (Tara Strong) - meets Venom, but refuses to join!' *'Wrecking Crew:' **'Wrecker (J.B. Blanc)' **'Bulldozer (James C. Mathis III)' **'Piledriver (Nolan North)' **'Thunderball (Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Zzzax (Dee Bradley Baker)' Season One: (2010-11) Season Two: (2012-13) Season Three: (2012-2013) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Disney shows Category:Disney XD